


Kiss, kiss.

by oddtwist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddtwist/pseuds/oddtwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy tale of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, kiss.

“Vila, you’re a fool.”

The man in question was used to hearing it but this time he even agreed with Avon. It was the silliest thing he’d ever suggested. Ever. But when a life was at stake and all else failed, one was entitled to resort to foolish and farfetched methods - especially in this case.

“You’re not seriously suggesting that a kiss could wake her up from a coma.” Avon went on. “That’s the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard, even coming from you.”

“Well, everything else failed.“Vila argued. “Even Orac doesn’t know what to do.”  The suggestion was the result of thinking out loud really. Vila felt less than useless and could not accept that they had run out of options. “It’s been days already!That can't be good, right?“

“Your mother has fed you too many fairy tales at bedtime.“ Blake countered quietly, trying to ease him back to reality.

He knew Vila was only trying to help. The fact that Cally had fainted after eating an apple while they were down on Deltar VI and had never woken up since, was very unsettling to say the least. There was nothing in her bloodstream that might indicate that the apple was poisonous. The apple was an ordinary apple and Cally’s sudden collapse was a mystery. They had no way of knowing if she would ever wake up from her comatose state.

“We could at least give it a try. “ Vila pleaded. “My mum used to say when all else fails, try opting for a miracle.”

Avon noticed how Blake hesitated.

“Blake, have you taken leave of your senses?”

Blake took Avon aside while Vila hovered over the still body of the alien. Cally lay on the hospital bunk of Liberator’s infirmary and hadn’t moved a muscle ever since they brought her in. She seemed to be in a deep sleep. A very deep sleep as it turned out. They had tried every trick in the book to wake her, from drugs to loud noises, pinching and slapping her until her cheeks turned red, but nothing seemed to work. Cally was sleeping and had been for more than 40 hours.

“You’re not seriously considering this!” Avon sneered.

Yes, he was. He was seriously considering humouring Vila. The poor man felt responsible, maybe for the first time in his life. Vila had practically forced Cally to accompany him to the planet for some fun and games and now he desperately wanted to fix whatever had gone wrong. The man was grasping at straws in the hope to avert the feelings of guilt that were already brewing under the surface. Vila was not good at dealing with guilt.

“Well, stranger things have happened.” Blake said whimsically. “ She is after all an alien.”

“Exactly. She is an _alien_.” Avon countered. “She is _not_ sleeping beauty and last time I checked, I was still five feet eleven.“

“O, stop being so grumpy, Avon.” Blake shot back, unaware of the unintentional pun. “He is just as concerned as we are and I for one have run out of options.”

“I say we take her to Earth and kidnap the best neurophysican we can find.” Avon suggested, completely dismissing this mad fairy tale idea. “Let him determine what’s wrong with her.”

Blake was surprised at the urgent tone in Avon’s voice. The man wasn’t normally very keen on undertaking hazardous actions inside Federation territory, but he was glad that Avon came up with the idea before he’d suggested it himself. It was after all the best course of action.

“All right, I'll have Jenna plot a course for Earth. “he agreed, before Avon would change his mind and he would have to waist precious time convincing the man to do exactly what he just suggested. “In the meantime we can try Vila’s idea, let him have a go.”

Avon stared at him – dumbfounded.

“You are willing to let this hung-over pub crawler violate the integrity of a woman who is unable to defend herself?”

“It’s just a kiss, Avon. Innocent and harmless and well meant.”

Avon gave him an exasperated look and turned on his heels.

“Well, Vila, it seems you have convinced our highly intelligent and might I add _imaginative_ leader that we should try this option, so please, go ahead and do your worst.”

“Wasn’t it a prince who kissed sleeping beauty?” Blake remarked.

Vila considered this for a moment. 

“You might be right, “he said “but we don’t have many princes on board do we? We’ll have to make do with what’s available.“

Vila hesitated. He was very much aware of the fact that Blake was only indulging him. _Blasted stupid planet_. Deltar VI was in actuality, one big R &R planet and well known for their role-playing games. Vila had been the Prince of Thieves in a very satisfying game of virtual reality and his mind was still trying to adjust to being back in real life with all its harshness and despair. He sighed, knowing full well that he was no longer living a dream, but hope always got the better of him, so he might as well make a fool of himself and try kissing her awake. In his mother’s stories everyone always lived happily ever after after doing the right thing. His mother was ever the optimist.

He leaned in tentatively and carefully placed a feather light kiss on the warm lips of their resident alien. Nothing happened; not even a hitch in her breathing.

“Well, you gave it a try, Vila.” Blake said.

But Vila was not done yet. He looked up and said “Your turn.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your turn. My mum always told me that true love conquers all. I love Cally but if she does not love me back, it won’t work., ……I think.”

Avon rolled his eyes and was about to make a snide remark about Vila’s logic when Blake stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Okay. We all need a little magic in our lives now and then. I for one believe in true love.”

And to Avon’s amazement he moved over to the motionless figure on the bunk and bend over to kiss her. But Cally remained still and deep asleep.

“Perhaps if you two kiss each other it might shock her out of her coma.” Avon stated dryly.

“Your turn.” Blake said and stepped aside.

Avon’s glare said no, but Blake insisted..

“Come on Avon. Get it over with so we can set course to Earth and kidnap your neurosurgeon.”

Reluctantly Avon complied. He regarded the alien, sleeping peacefully as if she didn't have a care in the world. He had never seen Cally like this, totally relaxed, her face void of the tension that was usually present. If anything, she was more enticing than the sleeping beauty he remembered from the picture books in the family library. He turned to Vila, who was still at Blake’s side standing behind him, a glint of hope in his eyes.

“If this works Vila, I swear I will eat my leather trousers.”

He leaned in to place a kiss on Cally’s mouth only to stop short inches of her lips, when he looked straight into a startled pair of bright brown eyes.

“Avon? What are you doing?”

Avon was too mortified to answer but he could see the truth dawning on her face as he slowly pulled back from his awkward frozen position.

“It worked!” Vila couldn’t believe their luck.

"Well what do you know!"

They were both at Avon’s side to welcome the patient back to the living.

“I didn’t…” was all Avon could master.

“True love conquers all.” Vila said smugly.

“It wasn’t me.” Avon stated but his words were lost in the sudden cheerful chatter.

“I always knew you had a weak spot for Cally.” Vila said and gave Avon a playful punch in the ribs. "And vice versa."

“I didn’t ...” Avon began when he caught sight of Cally’s inquisitive stare.

“What’s wrong, Avon?” She kept staring at him while Blake helped her up.

Avon’s attention wandered from her to Blake, who smiled at him knowingly, and Vila who practically gleamed with pride and joy.

 “Never mind." was all he said. “Glad to have you back, Cally.”

He nodded curtly and made for the door, emphatically ignoring Vila's question - if he’d like his trousers seasoned with spice mix or just plain salt.

 


End file.
